


¿Qué sería de ti sin mí?

by PruePhantomhive



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Capitán América se mete en problemas, por suerte, Iron Man está ahí para rescatarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué sería de ti sin mí?

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)   
> Los personajes y escenarios de The Avengers pertenecen a Joss Whedon, Kevin Feige, Marvel Studios y Walt Disney Studios Motion; son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

El Capitán tiene el tiempo exacto para saltar por la ventana rota de la aeronave antes de que ésta estalle en una nube de llamas, humo negro y trozos de metal. No está usando un paracaídas, así que sólo abraza el escudo de vibranium contra su pecho y acepta que la fuerza de gravedad tire de él hacia abajo mientras espera.

Espera…

Espera…

Espe…

…ra.

Su cuerpo impacta dolorosamente contra algo duro y metálico, provocando un ruido desagradable. Casi se le cae el escudo, pero logra sujetarlo antes de que se le resbale de los dedos.

—¿Tienes idea de lo irresponsable que es saltar de una aeronave a punto de explotar sin un paracaídas? —pregunta Iron Man.

—No es tan horrendo como parece, en realidad.

—Imagina que pongo los ojos en blanco —responde Iron Man, que le rodea la cintura con el brazo metálico e inicia un descenso en vertical más lento que el que originalmente llevaba la caída en picada del Capitán—. ¿Qué sería de ti sin mí, eh? ¿Te has puesto a pensarlo?

Steve sonríe e intenta contener la respiración hasta que llegan al suelo.


End file.
